


Merry Christmas, Winchester!

by QueenOfCoding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCoding/pseuds/QueenOfCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the year puts Dean in the Christmas spirit, so with the family they've made, Dean decides to host a Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write Sabriel and Destiel at christmas. I've never written Sabriel before so I hope it's okay. Anyway... Enjoy!

It had been a long, cold Christmas eve in Kansas. Sam shivered as he climbed out of the car and made his way into the bunker. His arms were full with shopping bags containing both needed groceries and some last minute Christmas presents. The door to the bunker creaked open, and Sam entered. He instantly noticed something was off. The smell of holiday spices and home cooked food filled the air. Sam had never really experienced a real holiday dinner, but if he had to guess, it probably smelled like this.

“Dean?” Sam called out, stashing the secret christmas presents in a chest by the door.

“In the kitchen!” he called back.

As Sam entered the kitchen, he could see the remnants of a day's worth of cooking. The sink was piled high with used cookware, and the counter was covered in bits of chopped vegetables. Dean was standing at the oven, checking on his ham.

“What is all of this?” Sam asked. His mouth began to water as he set the groceries down. He roamed around the kitchen, taking in all of the smells. 

Dean spun around to face him, tossing the oven mitts onto the counter. “It’s christmas time, Sammy!” he smiled, pulling pastry dough out of the fridge. 

“But you hate Christmas,” Sam said, dipping his finger into a bowl of glazed apples.

“Well, this year’s different,” Dean said, smacking Sam’s hand while he licked the glaze. “This year, we have things worth celebrating. We have a home. We’ve made a family. I got Cas. You got Gabe. Y’know, it actually feels like we’ve been doing something right, and I don’t know man, I think that’s something. Don’t you?” he added.

“Ya, I guess so!” Sam smiled watching Dean fill a pie crust with the apples.

Dean took his time, laying the top crust and scoring it before popping it into the oven. “So, dinner’s at seven. Make sure Gabe dresses appropriately. I don’t want a repeat of valentine’s day last year,” Dean remarked.

Sam blushed remembering Dean had come home early to find Gabe nearly naked in the library. “Hey! You weren’t supposed to be home until eleven!” Sam added.

“Regardless. No shirt, no pants, no dinner,” He joked.

***

A few hours later, the table was set and dinner was brought out. The bunker had been transformed into a suburban christmas dream, christmas tree and lights included. They didn’t have a chimney, but they figured the stocking could be hung on the bookshelf with care instead. Sam joined his brother, Cas, and Gabriel at the table.

“We should say grace,” Cas insisted.

“Grace,” Dean chuckled. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned as Sam threw a piece of bread at him.

Cas held out his hands, and they formed a small circle before Cas began to pray. “We are thankful for this meal, for this evening, and for this family. We give our thanks to You. Amen,” Cas said.

“Ya, thanks, Dad,” Gabriel added, receiving a patronizing glare from Cas. Sam kicked him under the table.

“Alright! Let’s dig in,” Dean said, eyeing the food in front of them.

When they were finally finished, they sat around the table, letting the weight of digestion hold them down.

“That was great, Dean!” Sam sighed. His thumb mindlessly tracing circles on Gabe’s hand.

“It really was! I’m impressed,” Gabe added.

“Thanks guys. It was nothing,” Dean blushed.

“Hold on a sec! I’ll be right back!” Sam announced, standing as he suddenly remembered the gifts he’d bought.

“Hate to see you go. Love to watch you leave!” Gabe jokingly called out to him to break the confused silence.

Moments later, Sam returned with the shopping bags, giving each person their gift: for Dean, a polishing set for baby; for Cas, a small tablet to binge watch Netflix; and for Gabe, a very bad joke book with a handwritten note scrawled inside.

Dean just nodded and smiled at Sam, but that’s all he needed to know that Dean was thankful.

Gabe snorted, breaking the silence. “To Gabe, I hope your jokes will finally be funny. Love, Sam,” Gabe read, glaring at Sam. “What are you talking about?! I’m hilarious!”

“We all know it,” Cas laughed. “This is really nice, Sam.” he added, turning the box over and over, studying the packaging. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get you anything in return.”

“It’s okay! Really. Just being here like this with you all is enough,” Sam said sitting down and taking Gabe’s hand again.

“You’ll get your gift later,” Gabe winked.

“Gross,” Dean groaned, launching a dinner now at Gabe.

When everyone grew tired, they deemed the meal over. Sam volunteered himself and an unwilling Gabe to clear the table. Dean and Cas went to the library to set up his tablet.

Sam stood in the kitchen with Gabe as he scraped the last bit of food off a plate and stuck it in the sink. Gabe leaned against the counter, flipping through the joke book. 

“Where do snowmen keep their money?” Gabe read.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this,” Sam sighed, washing the dishes.

“In a snowbank!” Gabe said, forcing laughter. “Get it! Snow bank!” he added hitting Sam on the shoulder.

“Yep. I regret this,” Sam chuckled.

Gabe tossed the book aside and leaned in close to Sam. “You know, I’m more of a prank kind of guy myself.”

Sam turned to face him. “Oh ya? I haven’t noticed.”

“Harr harr!” He sassed. “Look up,” he added.

Sam nervously looked up to see a tiny piece of mistletoe dangling above him.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Gabe said.

“Merry Christmas,” he replied, before kissing him gently.

After a moment, Gabe pulled away. “Just for the record, I’ve set these bad boys up to appear over Dean-o and little Cassie whenever they touch,” he explained.

“And there it is,” Sam said as the sweet moment between them ended.

“The fun part is that they can’t move until the mistletoe is satisfied.” Gabe laughed.  
Suddenly, from the other Sam heard Dean.

“Gabriel!” Dean barked.

When they entered the room, Dean and Cas were stuck together as the mistletoe taunted them from above.

“Stop this!” he demanded. Sam stifled a laugh seeing his brother stuck to Cas.

“I can’t! The mistletoe has to be satisfied,” Gabe laughed.

“How?!” Cas demanded as Dean mumbled obscenities under his breath.

“It’s mistletoe, Cassie. A kiss,” he added. “Maybe more.” Gabe laughed, leaning against Sam who shook his head disapprovingly.

“I’m going to strangle you when I get out of this,” Dean threatened.

“On Christmas eve?!” He retorted, as he was pulled out of the room by Sam. “Have fun!” 

“I hate you,” Dean said, only half serious.

“Now it’s time for your gift,” Gabe whispered to Sam.

“Merry Christmas, Winchester!” he shouted back at Dean as the door to Sam’s room slammed shut.


End file.
